Another Shadow
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Two black cats with wandering hearts, and now they finally wandered into each other. Panther/Katt Rating for MATURE THEMES.
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess writing Starfox seems to be my current phase right now...Hey guys! I have returned! And I always wanted to write a Panther and Katt story...But this one is a bit old, like...Maybe 3 years old but I looked at it again and edited it and decided to post it...This will be multichapter and I am going to put an M rating on this because I intend to make this story more adult. This story probably won't be too long though I just know I won't be able to cover everything in one chapter.**

 **Speaking of adult...I think I should put a trigger warning here...I guess...I don't know...When I was writing I was thinking about what could be the Starfox universe's equivalent of illegal drug usage...You'll see in just a moment.**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox is Nintendo property this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

The televisions in a small thug town in Katina were programming the latest news flash: Starfox saved the day again. It was a bore for the Starwolf team and a dread for Panther. Krystal up and left Starwolf not long before that, he wondered what has become of his precious blue rose. He remembered when she first came to the team, broken, angry, and nearly crying. Leon just spat and Panther was the first to take her in. She became part of Starwolf by his special request.

A black cat woman by the name of Katt Monroe felt a chill down her spine as she walked the streets of the same thug town. She reminded herself she only came for supplies and then she would return to a much friendlier spot on her home planet. Of course, she was also hungry and could go for a cup of coffee. But she would not visit any of the shady diners that were probably infested with drunken men. But then again that could've been the least of her problems because the one diner she was about to pass made her nose curl up. She could smell forbidden meats that were probably cooking in there. She covered her nose and mouth with her paw as she got to the door, but she stopped in her tracks when the door flung open as a figure in a dark trench coat walked out laughing wickedly.

"Ehehehehehe! What fun!"

The figure tossed a piece of paper in the incinerator trash can, a tiny flame shot up and destroyed the paper.

Katt didn't really pay attention to that guy, but before she walked away her cat sense was tingling. She shot her attention back to the guy with the trench coat. "Hey!"

The man stopped. "Eh?" His voice cracked.

"You seem very familiar," Katt clenched her fist.

The man turned his green face and his squinted eyes looked right at Katt. "What do you want, girl?"

Katt didn't stir. "Just as I thought, you're one of Starwolf."

The man held his long fingers out in a slightly threatening matter. "Oh? And what is it to you?"

Katt placed her hand in her pocket. "I did not ask for an autograph of course. I'm here to turn you in!"

The green man rolled his eyes, in his own special way. "Hmph, bad choice." He grabbed his blaster covered in lethal colors.

"Now you'll see—" He slithered closer to Katt, a lump appeared in her throat from disgust.

He showed his sharp mouth. "What I do to girls like—"

He was going to grab her arm and snap her back while pointing a gun at the back of her head. But Katt dodged from his skinny body just in time and shot the blaster out of his hand, causing him to fall over with a yell and his blaster to catch on fire.

Katt smirked. "This is what I do to people who are a special type of stupid."

The lizard stuttered, thinking fast he jumped for the nearest building and used his long fingers to climb up to the flat roof, then he ran for it.

"Hey!" Katt growled.

The lizard could make fierce jumps and slither away, Katt was completely out of his reach. He managed to escape the thug town and run back to the outpost where 3 Wolfen ships were landed.

His two teammates eventually turned to see the lizard man running frantically.

"Hm, it appears as if Leon lost a scrap," Panther said.

When Leon finally reached his teammates he huffed.

"What happened Leon?" Wolf asked.

Leon huffed more, "I…I was attacked!"

Wolf and Panther paused for a moment. Leon usually wasn't taken down easily.

"By whom?" Panther asked.

Leon's faced puffed up, and then he finally yelled. "By a crazy cat woman!"

"A woman?" Panther cried.

"Tch!" Wolf responded.

The crazy cat woman in question still followed, even if she eventually stopped running and walked the barren area filled with little dust clouds. She grinned when she saw StarWolf ships on the horizon. Maybe for once, she could be considered a hero despite her unpopular ideology.

"She is no victim Panther! She may be a woman but she wanted to turn me in, she wanted to turn all of us in!" Leon's voice cracked.

"You may wanna pipe down if you don't want to get caught," Katt said.

"Ahhh!" Leon cried and put himself in a guarding stance.

Katt smirked, her eyes twitched because of how easy it was to find them with Leon screaming like a banshee.

"It's a pleasure to meet Starwolf," Katt said in an utterly fake lady—like tone.

She stared at Wolf who held a gun up. "And it's nice to see you be hospitable." Katt's normal form of talking was slowly returning.

"You won't be able to take us down, so I suggest you leave," Wolf said.

Katt didn't stir, "I haven't tried it yet."

"You need not try, my dear," Panther said.

Panther walked towards the cat woman, causing Wolf to lower his gun. Katt blinked, but she did not stir at all at the tall, dark, handsome, panther that was before her, with a sexy voice to boot!

"I could easily zap you and drag you away," Katt scoffed.

"And I would enjoy every moment," Panther replied.

In her mind, Katt gave a frustrated growl, her eyebrow twitched.

"But you—" Katt cut herself off, not used to such flattery.

"You seek out the bounty on my head, but I now seek out the bounty to your heart," Panther said in a sincere tone.

Katt didn't want to admit it, but she melted a bit, unfortunately, the blush on her cheeks gave it away.

Wolf and Leon were mumbling things that Katt could only barely hear and they both gave looks of displeasure, her tiny body trembled a bit.

"I hope you're not planning anything," Katt said, she stepped back.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to convince you to join us," Panther said.

Wolf grunted, and Leon yelped.

"Have you gone idiotic Panther?!" Wolf cried as he clenched his paw. "You want the woman who wanted to turn us in to join us?!"

Panther did realize, it would be like letting a harmful enemy stay under the same room with a gun in hand and his guard down, but he was captivated as usual, and he could see that she was too.

Panther turned to Wolf. "Ah yes, but she won't be a threat if she becomes an ally, perhaps it would be better if she was."

"Not after that girl from Starfox." Wolf barked.

Katt's eyes widened.

"But Krystal caused no harm to us, she was gentle and meant no ill will to anyone," Panther said, sighing as he finished.

"That was her own fault!" Leon hissed.

Katt gave a slightly disgusted look. "If it helps I have no affiliation with the Starfox team nor do I want to."

She clenched her hand, she thought to herself that the rival of her rival could look eye to eye with her. The black Katt looked at Panther again, then his teammates, she grabbed her bag and turned away.

"Never mind, I won't turn you guys in." She walked away.

Even if Leon wasn't a mammal the hairs on his back were sticking up in fear.

"You better not be plotting anything!" He hissed.

"Don't worry!" She cried.

She walked away as the sandy wind picked up, she thought to herself that she was alone again, but it could be worse than being with them.

* * *

 ***slight squealing***

 **So did you guys enjoy? It's weird how despite I dislike both characters I enjoyed writing this. So what do you guys think will happen next? Oooo! The possibilities!**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Hello everyone, I am sorry it took this long. I was dealing with depression and online summer classes. But I got a new laptop and I played a little bit of Starfox Zero and it was wonderful! I was having a religious experience while playing it! And I got inspired to continue Another Shadow after reading fanfiction again...I am honestly not 100% where I was going with this chapter but I am kind of happy with it. Part of this chapter is inspired by EchoEternal's Panther/Katt fanfic, go check it out if you're hungry for more!**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox belongs to Nintendo. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

A few days later Katt flew her orange cat paw ship flew over the Cornerian sea. The sky was platinum blue and the clouds showed the lushness of the planet. This place reminded her about her past and about Falco. Truth be told, she wasn't very fond of the capital planet of Lylac.

She rested her arm near one of the triggers as she decided to land on Corneria city. If there was anything that could urge her to visit this insufferable planet filled with hypocrites it was her yearning for Falco. She thought, maybe she could be with him now that Starfox was no more.

If nothing else, Corneria City had nice diners, but maybe it was only nice because of _him._ The feline would dine with Falco and everyone else would just disappear because he was so superior to her.

" _I'm definitely going to make it into the big time! And run my own team."_ Falco said has he held his dinner role in the air as he posed, and a slight twinkle in his eye as well.

A younger Katt curled herself in a ball and blushed slightly. Finally, something that was similar to a date, just him and her, good food, and coffee. She was so full of hope, but events that were to come caused the cat woman to become bitter for many reasons, one of them being Falco playing second banana on the galaxy's savior.

Katt landed her ship on a public parking area, pressing off the power, and jumping out and landing perfectly on her feet. She dragged her orange sneakers into the ground for a bit and then locked her ship. She breathed as she walked the metal walkway and took in the skyline along with the clouds, but then her tail tingled a bit as she spotted the other animals being social, an awful feeling to her, not to mention the teenagers talking and complaining about shallow stuff.

Katt clenched her claws as she tried to move her skinny figure through civilians to class at the holographic map.

"They're going to build a statue in Cornerian central park in honor of Starfox," a child said.

 _Whatever._ Katt wondered if she could recognize the café she used to go to at first glance.

An older mammal with gray hairs chuckled. "Whoa there son, who says they're done yet? They shouldn't throw in the towel for without them Lylac would be a wasteland."

Katt turned around, her blue eyes locked on to the child who stared up bright eyed to the old man. The black feline turned back and focused on the map.

"Is Fox and Krystal's wedding going to be big?" The child asked innocently.

Katt gave out a loud internal growl and stormed away, leaving the citizens behind before she could hear more conversations. But she had cat ears, she could hear praise for the entire team including Slippy, and citizens asking what were to happen next in the future.

"The Cornerian forces want to stay on top of the game, and not rely on Starfox anymore."

Katt clenched her fist. _They won't have to!_

Soon she was out of feline earshot and continued to walk for a quieter area in the city if there was one. But she followed her cat instinct and eventually found an area that was nearly soundless, and a beautiful small building, and a sign that read, _Cafe Slateport._

Katt didn't remember this place, but Corneria wasn't her city anyway, so she opened the door. Inside the cafe, there were comfy looking red armchairs and tables with spotless white tablecloths. Windows with delicate lace curtains and a few potted plants that brought character. Katt looked around and held onto her arm as she had her breath being taken away.

"Good afternoon honey, table for one?"

Katt turned, "Oh!" The feline was frozen in place, she wanted to say "yes" but this seemed pricier than the average diner. Then she felt her heartbeat pick up when a familiar character approached the employee.

"She is with me, I have been waiting for her."

Katt's mouth gaped open and her fur was sticking up a bit, however, the female employee was overjoyed. Overjoyed to have the same black feline from Starwolf with a bounty on his head at the cafe? And it is the same feline, Katt recognized the white mark on his face, but he is wearing a trenchcoat, _ingenious disguise._

"Oh what a lovely date Mr. Carmichael!"

Katt regained her composure for a moment. So _that's_ his name, she thought.

After the two animals shared some small talk the member of Starwolf placed a hand on Katt's shoulder.

"It is a crime to have kept me waiting my dear, I have yearned for you."

Katt's lip twitched a bit, instead of breaking away she joined his side without arguing, but thought, _it's crime to be out in public you sleazeball!_ The two cats walked over to his table where Katt found herself recoiling a bit as she was in perfect eye contact with his yellow eyes. So many questions to be asked.

"So we meet again," Katt crossed her arms. "Mr. Carmichael."

The black feline placed his hands on the table as if he wanted something out of her. "And may I have the honor of knowing your name, my dear?"

Anymore endearing sentences and Katt would probably go insane, for multiple reasons. She held herself back and held her paw in front of her. "Katt Monroe," she scoffed.

"Ah yes," Mr. Carmichael said in his usually deep tone. This time a bit more, sexier than usual.

Katt's hairs flew up slightly when Mr. Carmichael presented a rose to her. She wasn't sure whether she was supposed to take it or not but she touched his large paw a bit grabbing the rose and precautiously pulled her arm back. Katt stared at the rose a few seconds and unknownst to her a small smile formed. She placed the rose next to the folded napkin.

"Not that I care or anything, but…" She quickly placed her paws under the table and clenched them. "What are you doing here?" She made a quiet shout.

The male feline unfolded his napkin. "This is my favorite cafe, a place of first class meals." Mr. Carmichael looked at the female employees. "And they wouldn't want to give away one of their favorite customers." His voice lowered.

Katt let it go right then and there and she thought. thought to herself that at least she was here with him who seemed sophisticated enough to be rich.

"So, are you interested in a first class meal Katherine? It's on me, of course."

Katt thought about it for a moment. "I just wanted coffee."

Katt turned her head to see a waitress going to get her just that. "Coming right up!" The waitress said in a squeaky voice.

"Are you sure my dear, it is certainly a treat." Mr. Carmicheal said as he tried to convince her with his eyes.

"I'm not very hungry." Katt looked down at the tea cup placed next to her with black coffee that had a pleasing color, and scent. She placed the teacup to her muzzle and moaned in pleasure.

Then Katt's nose caught a familiar pleasing scent, another waitress came in with a serving tray and placed a plate in front of Mr. Carmichael.

"Salmon and cod sashimi." Said the waitress.

Katt's senses went haywire, it was forever since she had sashimi. And she never remembered seeing salmon this beautiful red.

"Thank you," Mr. Carmichael said.

The gentleman and the waitress stared at Katt who seemed to be in a kitty trance at the sight and smell of the fish.

"Let me know if your lady friend wants some food as well." said the waitress.

Katt snapped out of her trance. "Huh?"

"I will," said the male feline.

Katt crossed her legs and tried her hardest not to look at him as he gently ate the raw fish, she kept her gaze on the coffee.

"The coffee is excellent," _I admit._

Mr. Carmichael paused his eating and stared at the food on his fork. "So is the sashimi." He gazed at Katt and pointed his shiny fork at her. "Would you like a taste?"

Katt winced away a bit and cursed in her head, she knew better but to take the bait but she gently placed her claws on top of the white table cloth.

"I still want to talk to you about before…" Katt said while looking down.

"Hmm?" Mr. Carmichel focused on her but she looked up at him with sapphire blue eyes and with cat like reflexes grabbed the sashimi off his fork with her claws. She relished the taste and took small bites licking what was left.

"So good…" Katt purred.

Mr. Carmichael was speechless. His lips curled up and he set down his fork. "You are beautiful, Katherine."

Katt blushed, but her blush was followed by a frown followed by her slamming the table lightly and getting up. "I'll pay for the coffee."

"It's on me." He stared at her as she frantically made an exit.

"Good." Katt sprang for the door. _It means I can just leave._

Katt closed the door behind her gently and stomped away, turning back slightly already thinking about that memory she made which was pretty good she had to admit. But she intended on getting to her precious ship, the part of herself, her home away from home-And head back to Katina, or go to Titania-Anywhere but Corneria!

Anywhere that didn't worship Starfox, but as much as she was disgusted by the Starfox media coverage a holographic article caught her attention. A "where are they now?" article of Starfox with a hologram of Falco, it was an old image of him. Katt couldn't help but touch the hologram even if her paw passed through.

 _You have no idea of your own greatness Falco, a greatness that stands alone._

Katt swiped through the hologram with her claws and smirked walking away satisfied. She headed back for her ship but what she saw near her ship caused her to glare.

"You again!"

The male feline turned from her and gazed at her ship. "I knew this ship belonged to you." He placed his gloved paw on the ship.

Katt questioned if it was because of the colors she also wore. _No kidding Sherlock! This is why I keep a low profile!_

"You shouldn't be here!" Katt cried.

The male panther's lips and tail curled in tandem, with delight.

"I had no idea you cared so much."

Katt looked down at her paws, in a loss.

 _I had no idea I cared either._

"I came to find you, my dear. You are so independent, which is wonderful, but I wouldn't want you to slip away. _Just like her._ "

The mysterious feline lay by her ship and stared off at a distance. "I will admit life has become more interesting and less dreadful since I found you, my dear Katherine. Not just hiding under the radar and being branded as a criminal for no reason."

Katt looked at him. _You're something different too panther boy._

But then she gave a loud sigh. "But I just wanted to leave Corneria!"

The feline smirked at her.

When night fell on Corneria the male feline hid in a dark hoodie, and Katt did the same because she wanted to be hidden. The two of them sat at the park with a nice view of the Corneria bridge covered in lights.

"Ok I admit, I like this place. I used to come here often with some friends, this place does feel like home."

The male feline looked down on Katt as she curled up on the bench they sat on. "I agree, it reminds me of when I was a different man, who didn't have to hide his name even to others who know me."

Katt's eyes widened. "So your real name is…"

He placed his paw on hers and slowly lifted it to his muzzle. "Panther Caruso," He whispered. "Wanted mercenary of Starwolf."

He kissed her gloved hand, but Katt didn't argue.

"You should probably go by a different name," Katt thought for a moment. "Maybe I can call you Sabre."

Panther smiled. "It is great to see you think ahead, it's as if you already decided to join the team I am on."

Katt was speechless, possibilities came to her mind but she thought about one important thing above all else.

 _I wanted to be with Falco._

"You need not worry, like the beautiful blue rose of Starfox no harm will to you. I will have someone collect the bounty on my head before anyone makes a bounty on your pretty head."

"McCloud's main squeeze? I was thinking that since he's out of the picture I could be with Falco…"

Panther laughed, a bit too loudly and it felt out of his suave character to Katt.

"Laugh it up," Katt said bitterly.

"You are interested in that idiotic bird from Starfox?"

Katt sat up. "You're not wrong...About him being an idiot. But maybe that's why I would always come back to him-He can't help himself!"

 _Seriously._

"I'm just grateful you are not interested in that Fox." Panther laughed.

Katt said nothing for a moment, she stood up and gave Panther a dark-eyed smirk. "Please…"

"A feline- _We felines..._ Can do what a fox cannot. A fox is all talk, no show."

Katt felt power brimming inside of her, from her cat senses to her claws.

"Ok, I think I _will_ join you."


	3. Chapter 3

**...I honestly didn't intend for the chapter to take this long...I looked at the last time I updated, hoping it was merely a month since I last updated. But school started again and I have been most of the time too tired to write...But I am writing, bit by bit, which makes all the difference so I hope everyone enjoys. And for that one person who sent me that anonymous review...Very funny.**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox belongs to Nintendo, this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Katt joined Panther to meet up with his teammates at a space colony far side of orbit from Corneria. Sure she didn't like these types of stuffy space colonies as much as she didn't like being in public with stuck up hypocrites but she felt slightly more at ease with Panther. She greeted the cold vulpine and squeamish reptile with a confident smile.

"Hello again you two, I believe we got off on the wrong foot the first time. My name is Katt Monroe."

Katt went over in her head a thousand times on how she was going to do this, but through a process of elimination, she tried the most polite technique. Panther sat by her side smiling and Leon twitched as he stifled a small hiss. Wolf on the other hand, was as cold and solid as a rock.

Panther gently placed an arm around her with her non-objection. "She would make a wonderful new member I know, the Starfox team is a band of fools for not considering her."

 _I would never join McCloud._ Katt lost her train of thought at the sight of Leon trembling even faster, she gave him a teasing smirk.

Wolf sighed and gave a stern look.

"I don't know about this Panther, for many reasons."

Katt kept her guard up but said nothing.

"It's not like Krystal caused us any harm." Panther defended.

Internally Katt raised an eyebrow as she drank some water and cleared her throat.

"She still had an ulterior motive, many women seem to have one."

Katt a small groan of disgust, she was prepared to grab the table and do something with it.

 _Ok, I'm not some sort of priss but, I beg your pardon?!_

"Y-Yeah! Ulterior motive! And too many emotions." Leon squeaked.

Katt banged the table with her fist and let out a feline hiss that caused the reptile to yelp. While Panther felt himself become more infatuated with her.

Then she just left not feeling like proving herself, she sat near a window watching the stars and thought to herself, a few minutes later Panther showed up again after probably talking to his teammates. Katt heard him and sighed.

"This wouldn't be the first time," she said.

"Wolf just has baggage," Panther said.

"I noticed," Katt groaned. "But pardon my lack of compassion but I don't want to find out what it is."

"It's quite a story, also one for Leon as well." He assured her.

Katt didn't answer, she just curled up. Panther placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm look that did not affect the discouragement in her eyes.

"Everyone has a story that has yet to be understood, even Krystal, and even you."

Katt finally growled slightly under her breath. "What is _her_ deal anyway?"

 _I would usually not care but honestly I am really curious this time around._

Panther smiled slightly, "McCloud let her free out of fear of her safety, which broke her heart."

Katt twitched, "So that's what happened." _I heard Starfox disbanded but I thought it was for stupid artistic differences reasons._

"But Krystal is more than capable of holding her own in battle, I would treat her like an equal but stay by her side to defend her when needed. She chose the fox anyway."

Katt stared deeply at the male feline. "That's terrible."

 _Such ungratefulness, as someone else would say. And she used him! I knew something was wrong with her._

Katt's body temperature rose a bit and her muzzle twitched.

"I want her happiness, Katherine." Panther moved closer to Katt, she felt his compassion.

"You deserve to be angry," Katt slightly mumbled.

This whole thing reminded her of Falco, her eyes burned and she turned away wanting to let a small tear drop. Panther placed his paw on hers, she had to admit he knew how to treat a woman.

Then both felines winced at the sound of an explosion that rocked the ground they were on.

"It's an attack!" A voice from outside cracked.

"Well now…" Panther said almost nonchalantly.

Katt sprung out of her seat and peeked out the door to see a canine in a navy blue suit armed and threatening the rouges. Her claws bared slightly as she took a closer look at his face, a large scratch practically reaching both ends made him seem even more unfriendly. Wolf seemed unamused, but Leon yelped a bit. The other rouges prepared their weapons but the canine was armed and ready.

"Hand me over all your money low lifes!" Cried the canine.

Wolf didn't stir. "We don't have any because I hate to break it to you but mercenaries don't make much."

Panther was right behind Katt, but Katt moved away from cover, much to Panther's dismay.

The canine's fierce jaw only seemed to get darker as he aimed for Leon who could practically break one of Wolf's ear drums.

"Anything you have, your kind are no threat at all."

Leon sunk back in his chair. "This feels so odd!"

Katt knew she would have to get used to that, she passed by other mercenaries and pulled out a small weapon.

"My team can eliminate you all, or you could join our cause!"

The canine jerked back at the sound of Katt right behind him. He paused for a moment and then held up his gun at her chest. "You're asking for it."

The canine placed his finger on the trigger only for Katt to stomp his foot causing the bullet to pass her head. Then she used her stun gun to shoot him in the arm. The gun fell, and Katt pushed the uncoordinated canine on the table. Katt took ignored the canine's growls and noticed the symbol on the canine's suit. It sort of looked like a comet.

"I'll remember you, woman!" The canine hissed.

 _Yeah yeah._ Katt sighed and placed her knee on his chest and then she noticed that almost every rouge had their weapon out, it was a bit unsettling.

"Drop your weapons everyone it's no big deal," she cried.

Katt placed the canine on his stomach and positioned his arm behind his back. She could hear Panther joyfully run towards her.

"I knew I had a good feeling about you!" He beamed.

"Enough ego pumping and more tying this guy up."

Panther then did so with a black rope. The atmosphere felt a bit better afterward as a few rouges praised Katt, but she just sat down with the Starwolf team again.

"He was right though, we can't just report him," Katt said.

Panther placed his paw on her shoulder. "You are no ruffian in the eyes of society."

Katt shrugged and kicked her feet up. "I don't exactly like so-called good people Panther."

"And, why might that be? I thought you had relations with the McCloud, the Birdbrain, and the Toad." Leon said.

Katt flipped her hair and smiled. "I am old friends with the Birdbrain, but I also think good people are hypocrites."

"That would make two of us," Wolf mumbled.

"What?" Katt said as she hastily turned to the vulpine.

Wolf paused for a moment. "So, you wanted to join us, this better not be because of Lombardi, he will be your rival for now on."

Katt paused. _I guess to be realistic it might as well be like that._

"Besides, Leon may be an exceptional pilot but he needs protection on the field."

The lizard let an unpleasant noise that made Katt's fur stick up a bit, she took a moment to rub her ear.

"Me? Me?! Need a feline as a bodyguard?"

Katt placed her hands on her hips. Wolf gave Leon a dark look, and the lizard swallowed and said no more.

"Well, personally I'm not completely sure if I want to join you guys."

She wanted to protect Falco, not a finicky reptile. The feline stroked the fur on the back of her head. "But I'm all about protecting."

Wolf held out his huge paw. Katt glared down at it a moment, thinking it could be a paw that could snap her wrists. She internally struggled for what felt like ages and then took his paw with her own. His paw was warm, but the type of warm you feel from magma burning innocent flowers and grass. Tonight was a night of uncertainty, but the black cat did gain something, and she felt she would sleep nicely tonight as she gathered herself to the bedroom she rented.

"You certainly proved yourself, Katherine!" Panther said a bit too enthusiastically as Katt was about to turn in for the night.

Katt smirked to herself for a moment as she prepared the bed sheets and unloaded some of her belongings.

"Then again you have proven yourself strong ever since I first saw you."

He said that as if they knew each other for years. Katt dropped her belongings with a plop and moved in closer to the male feline. Panther smiled back, enjoying the aura she was giving off.

"I haven't been on a team in years, but I have to admit it feels pretty good."

Even if Katt knew deep down, that it may not be with the right teammates. And Katt had heard of Panther's "type" but she was mostly surrounded by "idiots" and no ones, this was a whole new experience.

Panther bowed. "If you ever need me I am at your service milady."

Katt blushed and shoved his shoulder a bit. "Leave me be for tonight you playful pup I need some private time." She teased.

"As you wish." Panther went for the sliding door but Katt still followed for a moment. He moved in gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She stroked her cheek as a warm feeling filled her body. "Good night."

"Goodnight darling."

The door slid closed, and Katt, like a young teenager in love curled into a ball in the corner with magical thoughts in her mind. She also considered hugging her pillow close in glee and laughed at herself.

 _Maybe I should rethink this whole thing._ She thought.

* * *

 **I guess not everything is black and white wink wink...God only knows where I will take this story next so see you guys next time.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone...I didn't think I would get back to this story again. But I am glad I didn't delete it because I did enjoy writing this...Almost a year since the last update I am sorry. This hasn't been my year at all. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Starfox belongs to Nintendo, this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

Katt figured maybe she didn't think her decision through that well since she had never dined with a lizard before. She was slightly disgusted at first but at least he didn't use his tongue to eat, so he was sort of polite as they munched through a meager pile of crab cakes.

"This is quite a challenge!" Leon said in between hysterical laughter and munching.

 _I don't get to eat much pal!_ Katt thought.

Katt used her senses to lock on the last crab cake and take it with a woosh. She relished every last bite.

The lizard let out a disgusting snarl.

"Good morning team," Panther's eyes lit up with a bit of joy.

"Good morning babe," Katt said as she finished eating.

Panther placed her hand on her shoulder. She had to admit she didn't really mean much when she called him an endearing name.

"You two will be close-knit soon enough," Panther said.

Katt stifled a laugh. The lizard flicked his long tongue for a moment.

 _Darling, you're wonderful and all but I seriously doubt it._ Katt thought.

Katt looked up to Panther. "So what bonding activity is on the agenda today?"

"Why, we have to deliver a large package to a base in Katina."

The female feline asked more questions as they made their way to Katina. She smiled as they talked casually while they prepared their ships.

"Couldn't our client ask for a bigger ship?"

Panther chuckled to himself. "The rogues wanted us because we could deliver it more discretely. We will seem like a few bums moving a package from point A to point B, nothing unusual."

Katt leaned over with a bit of concern. "So we're helping a bunch of punks."

Panther reassured her. "We are only doing what they paid us to do, we're not promoting anything."

Leon tended to his ship for a few minutes and then he walked to Panther and Katt and made his presence known. Katt would probably never get used to him, but she was getting better at tolerating him if she did say so herself.

Leon cleared his throat. "It'll be ok…Most rogues only wish they could be as edgey as the usual edgelord."

"Hm?" Katt said, taken aback.

"Why Leon, that was very kind of you." Panther said.

He took the words right out of Katt's mouth, except she would've phrased it as he wasn't as cold-blooded as she thought. With determination, she cracked her knuckles ready for work. She was also eager to fly beside Panther and made Leon handle the package from behind, the lizard grunted slightly.

"Don't worry Panther, my Catpaw is stronger than it looks!" Her eyes twinkled a bit.

Katt flew her ship up almost a bit too excitedly and swiftly which flabbergasted Leon and delighted Panther. However, she was only teasing.

"Steady as she goes," said Panther.

During the trip Katt still found herself swaying her ship but felt that the package would be unharmed. She also hummed slightly not caring what the two men heard it through the communications channel. Panther followed in her movements gently and Katt opened her eyes at the sight of him giving her a glance.

Katt's heart fluttered and she felt like she was floating out of her seat.

"We've reached the destination!" Leon cried.

But with a snap, Leon's rope broke from the package and the metal package slid slightly. The lizard let out a piercing screech that caused Katt to grunt a bit as the noise banged in her ears.

"Hold on a sec!" Leon cried.

Panther and Katt landed their ships. The female feline stood beside Panther with her arms crossed as she looked at the package, and then looked at Leon.

"Well then, I suppose we should carry the package from behind while Katherine flies." Panther said that as if a lightbulb went off in his head.

The lizard twitched for a moment. "We?!"

Katt cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Don't be daft Leon, you are stronger than you look. Unless you imply that you are a flimsy lizard." Panther said.

Panther turned to Katt. "It is true, he can carry a wooden package on his back with ease."

The male feline said that as if Leon wasn't listening. Katt giggled for a moment. "That's pretty awesome," she said softly.

"That doesn't mean I like hard labor!" Leon cried.

Regardless the decision was final.

Panther and Leon worked together on the package while Katt was kicking back in comparison.

"Your suctioned hands were made for packages," Panther said.

"Enough with the endearment pretty boy," Leon cried.

It wasn't that far though, and as Panther had stressed to his teammates, they had to be good delivery people. They reached the outpost with Katt getting a head start of meeting up with her teammates, not knowing she nearly crushed Leon's scaly fingers under the weight of the package but she greeted them with a smile.

"I can help you carry it from here." She pressed her fist into her paw.

Katt arched her back a bit too much but ended up being more of a support for Panther and Leon.

"Do they want us to set it by this door?" Katt asked.

"It would be polite." Panther said.

"Yeah yeah!" Leon squawked.

"You sound a lot like that bird brain Leon," Panther said.

Katt tried to hold back laughter as they set the package down. Leon let go of the package with a loud grunt and Katt laughed while dropping the package with a thud. Panther went to her side and Katt lightly tapped his arm with her elbow. "That was clever."

Leon's eyes twitched as he looked back at the two felines. "Shouldn't the expected be here," he cried.

"Patience, Leon," Panther said.

Panther took a communication device out of one of his pockets and pressed the on button.

"We have arrived."

No sign of response on the blue screen.

"Well now…"

The 3 wing mates decided to wait it out a bit. Katt and Panther sat down admiring how peaceful the empty planes of Katina can be.

"I was born here, the lack of activity can be nice, but Corneria is where the big jobs are," Katt said.

Panther wholeheartedly agreed.

"Everyone at Corneria is trying to be someone." Panther looked down at his hand. "But most people are born being someone."

Katt stared at him. The female feline admitted that it made her stop and think of the times she tried to be like them, even if she was not one to admit her faults and hide them as much as she could.

 _Maybe I should stop trying so hard._

She would probably forget about that one though. Then in the corner her ear she thought she heard a slight hissing noise, but it could've been nothing.

"Did you two hear that," Leon nearly screeched.

Panther honestly heard nothing.

"Heard what—"

"THERE IT IS!"

Leon curled up a bit.

Katt stood up and walked toward the lizard. She looked into his eye socket and then tried to listen again.

"I heard a hiss," she shrugged.

Katt and Panther responded a bit by a loud banging noise and Katt's heart jumped at the sound of loud giggling. She turned and saw a feminine ebony reptile on top of the outpost. The female reptile continued to giggle as she swiftly crawled to the team on the tips of her suction cups. Leon "eeked!"

"I'm so sorry," The female reptile started. "But he's just so funny."

Katt crossed her arms and smirked, "yes he is."

Leon squawked.

"So are you our client, miss?" Panther asked the lizard woman.

Panther and Katt watched the woman's every move before she spoke.

"No, I just happened to be around and noticed this guy." She stared at Leon.

"Leon." Panther said.

Leon glared at him, but the ebony reptile giggled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sally the Salazzle." She batted her eyelashes.

Katt continued to hold herself, even she had to admit she was an enchanting creature.

"I never heard of your type," Panther said stroking his chin.

Sally flicked her suctioned fingers. "Many haven't, gotta love public education big cities give," she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah…" Katt followed.

Sally sat next to the three of them as if it were nothing. "So what brings all of you to this empty place?"

"A mission of sorts Milady, but more so delivery of a package to whomever," Panther almost sounded annoyed.

Sally winced back a bit. "It's a bit of a danger zone here."

The 3 members of Starwolf stared at her as if being told the same old thing.

"No really," Sally insisted. "Especially because something I heard from someone who heard from someone else and then some."

Leon climbed on top of the big metal package and just laid there, mumbling to himself.

Sally drew circles in the dry sand. "Something about former military members becoming mercenaries and looting from rouges, but I guess that is none of my business."

Katt turned to the ebony lizard woman.

 _But that just seems too crazy._ She thought.

"Anyway," she raised herself up. "I should get a move on now."

She saluted to Leon. "See you around!"

Leon squawked again which caused Katt to not be able to hold in her laughter any longer. As much as the goodie two shoes part of herself didn't want to cause drama on a team.

"Yeah, be seeing you," Katt said between laughs.

Panther placed his arm around Katt. "Ah, joyous blooms of potential romance."

Katt gently pushed his chest, she had to admit it was a nicely toned chest.

She watched Sally scamper away in the distance as the waves of heat wiggled the horizon line. She smiled though, even if this mission was mundane.

"Maybe this is where I was meant to be," Katt said to herself.

Panther kept his arm around her and fidgeted with the sleeve of his suit.

"I would love for that to be true," he said in his usual suave voice.

Katt turned and gasped at the sight of a whole rose in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

He handed it to her. "A special rose can grow anywhere."

Katt smirked and swirled the rose near her muzzle to get the gentle smell.

"You can really make me believe I belong on the dark side Panther," Katt said softly to herself.

Panther didn't quite get what she said but he smiled at her.

"Nothing," Katt said.

But as everything seemed tranquil she faintly heard the sound of an engine. And through the heat wave, she saw a silver hovercraft at a distance. It was heading straight for them and Panther and Katt sprung up with all the sand and debris around while Leon nearly fell off the package. If there were any hairs on the back of Leon, they were certainly standing up right now, while Panther and Katt stood their ground.

"Speak of the devil," Panther said.

As the hovercraft made its way to land Katt placed her hand against the metal package and leaned against it. The door of the hovercraft opened to reveal a dog with black and auburn red fur in a jumpsuit. The male dog stared at the team members with shiny dark empty eyes.

"I came for the package."

"Took you long enough," Leon said unapologetically. "But it's right here as promised."

As much as Katt wanted to agree, they had to act professionally. She took a good long at the puppy boy herself.

"We hope it is to your liking," Panther said.

Katt wanted to ask about the money, she yawned under her breath.

"You have my gratitude," the dog scratched his ear. "But now I must ask you guys to put your hands up."

Katt's eyes went wide but she didn't yelp. Before she and her teammates knew it the dog held up a blaster with 4 barrels to shoot out of. Katt felt her body go numb for a moment.

"This is the perfect place for an attack," said the dog.

The revealed mercenary's dark eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them. The sparkle of someone with darker intentions.

* * *

 **Le gasp! Cliffhanger!**

 **Yeah, I originally wasn't going to end on a cliffhanger but I felt this chapter was getting long enough. Annnnnd, I wanted to update this story already.**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
